My little RPG
by AlbertoTheMaster
Summary: está historia se trata de un chico llamado "Alberto" que irá al mundo de My little Pony con un sistema RPG plantado en su mente (está historia tendrá harem,Clop y aventura)
1. Prol

Narra Narrador

\- La puta que la parió, zorra hija de mil puta - dijo un chico de cabello negro largo que le llega al cuello, ojos negros y piel crema, vestía de una camisa negra, jeans azules y tenis negro con partes blancas

El nombre de este chico es Alberto de 17 años, y estaba corriendo hacia su casa para ver el estreno de un juego de RPG que saldrá en la televisión y tenía que llegar antes que su hermana

\- tengo que llegar rápido antes de que mí hermana vea su programa de MLP, aún sigo sin entender porque esa serie existe carajo - dijo corriendo como un loco empujado a cualquiera que estaba en su camino como: mujeres, niños, ancianos, perros, vacas, bandidos, violadores, sus amigos etc

Después de 5 minutos al fin llego a su casa y tiró la puerta de una patada solo para ver a su hermana apunto de tocar el control remoto de la TV

\- ¡¡QUÍTATE COCHINA!! - grito agarrando el control y después le da un coscorrón a su hermana haciendo que tenga un chichón

\- ¡¡OYE PORQUE ME HICISTE ESO!! - grito su hermana muy molesta y sobándose el chichón

\- porque se me salio de los huevos - dijo Alberto sentándose en el sofá prendiendo la televisión viendo el trailer del juego

\- ¡¡OYE ESO ES INJUSTO SABES MUY BIEN QUE HOY ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE MLP!! - grito su hermana tratando de quitarle el control a Alberto

\- pues a mí me vale 3 kilos de verga si es su último capítulo o no, solo quítate que tu cara fea no me deja ver la tele - dijo apartando a su hermana de la televisión

La hermana se fue molesta murmurando cosas que Alberto solo ignoro y siguió viendo la televisión

En otra parte

Fazard: de verdad vas a mandar a esa versión tuya en Equestria, ya tienes muchas versiones tuya en Equestria - dijo viendo a Alberto original

Alberto: échale la culpa al primer creador de los fanfics de MLP y además sabes bien que cada Alberto va a una Equestria alternativa, a él le daré un sistema RPG - dijo frente de una pantalla mirando al otro Alberto

Sergius: y cuando serás que envíes a un Alberto en el mundo de GTA5? - dijo jugando a la PS4

Alberto: ... Para después, que eso de GTA 5 es muy complicado para mí - dijo tocando teclados

Leo: mentira, solamente te da flojera - dijo jugando Call of duty en otra PS4

Alberto: exacto amigo mío - dijo con una sonrisa y toca un botón del teclado

Con el otro Alberto

Este ya terminó de ver el trailer y iba a apagar la televisión, pero el canal cambio automáticamente para después parezca la serie de MLP y comenzando su su canción del inicio

\- ¡¡AAAHHHH QUITEN ESA PORQUERÍA!! - grito Alberto tapándose cerrando los ojos y tapándose los oídos para no oír la música espelunante

De pronto la televisión comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos asustando un poco al chico para que al final se apague y dejé de moverse

\- Souka - dijo Alberto sin entender lo que acabo de pasar

De pronto en la pantalla de la televisión apareció un portal comenzando a absorber todo lo que estaba a su paso, Alberto solo se paró rápido e intento correr hacia la siguiente sala, pero el portal lo jalaba haciendo que para el sea casi imposible moverse

\- vamos hijo de puta, juro que por mis pelotas que si salgo de está le daré una bofetada a mí hermana - dijo tratando de no ser absorbido por el portal

El portal aumento su tamaño jalando más fuerte al chico para que al final el fuera absorbido por el portal

\- ¿Oye porque haces tantos gritos? - dijo la hermana de Alberto saliendo de la cocina, viendo un gran desastre en la sala de estar, pero nota que no está su hermano - eh?... Alberto? Estás ahí? - dijo para no tener una respuesta así que dio una sonrisa y coge el control remoto y enciende la televisión para ver la serie de MLP[señora usted es diabólica]

Con Alberto

\- AAAAAAHHHHGGG - grito del miedo mientras seguía cayendo del espacio negro

Después de unos 30 minutos dejo de gritar ya que no le veía el fin de la oscuridad, así que pensó que estaba en un agujero sin fondo

\- o genial ahora que se supone que haga ahora - dijo mientras seguía cayendo con cara de aburrimiento

Pero en un instante dejo de caer dejándolo confundido y un panel de pantalla apareció frente de el, se sorprendido al principio pero comenzó a leer lo que decía

Saludo joven humano

Usted a sido elegido para ir al mundo de Equestria con un sistema RPG plantado en su mente, porfavor escriba su nombre para que podamos continuar

Escriba su nombre porfavor

Alberto escribe su nombre con un dedo, luego apareció una pantalla con sus estadísticas

Nombre del usuario: Alberto

Nivel: 1

Vida: 80/80

Ataque: 15

Def: 8

Velocidad: 10

Magia: 0

Dinero: 0

Exp: 0/100

Habilidades: -desconocidas-

Armas: -ninguna-

Armadura: -ninguna-

Inteligencia: 25

Suerte: 3%

Inventario: 0/3

Después la pantalla desapareció y un destello apareció haciendo que el chico cierre los ojos

Carga al 0%

Carga al 11%

Carga al 35%

Cargado al 79%

Carga al 100%

Carga completada ¡Bienvenido a Equestria¡

Alberto abre los ojos solo para mirar a un ardilla frente de el que lo miraba con curiosidad, El chico se sorprendió pero guardo la calma y lentamente levanta una mano para luego acariciar a la ardilla y a ella le empezó a gustar

Después Alberto se levanta y la ardilla se monta en el hasta quedar en su hombro izquierdo

\- ahora te encariñaste conmigo no es así? - pregunto Alberto y la ardilla solo haciende con la cabeza - espera puedes entender lo que digo? - dijo y en eso la ardilla comenzó a mover su boca

\- te puedo entender a la perfección - dijo la ardilla con una pequeña sonrisa y Alberto quedó en Shock total, pero enfrente de el aparece el panel y lo comienza a leer

Habilidad descubierta

jungle man nivel 1

¿Quiere saber la información?

Si/no *pulso si*

Está habilidad te permite comunicarte con los animales y hablar su idioma, para mejorar esta habilidad debes de hacer amistades con varios animales así ganarte su confianza, por ahora solo puedes comunicarte con animales pequeños.

Al terminar de leer Alberto toco el panel y este se guardo y siguió caminando con la ardilla en su hombro Izquierdo

\- ¿en donde estoy? - pregunto mirando unos árboles coloridos de aspecto espelunante

\- estás en el Bosque Everfree, el bosque más peligroso de toda Equestria - dijo la ardilla agarrándose del humano

\- si es así no parece la gran cosa y ¿porque es tan peligrosa? - dijo Alberto caminando ignorando algunos ojos que aparecían en los arbustos

\- el bosque Everfree habitan las criaturas más peligrosas de toda Equestria - dijo la ardilla tratando de asustar a Alberto pero solo lo hace reír

Alberto siguió caminando para buscar una salida, pero solo encontraba más árboles hasta que decidió trepar uno de ellos

Al hacerlo de lejos pudo ver un enorme castillo hecho de cristal y también un pueblo, pero lo malo es que estaba muy lejos y el no sabía si los pueblerinos son hostiles o dócil

\- bueno tendré que quedarme aquí para entrenar y subir mis estadísticas, no puedo arriesgarme a ir allá siendo de muy bajo nivel - dijo Alberto bajando del árbol

\- ¿te quedarás por un tiempo? - dijo la ardilla bajando del humano

\- así es pero lo malo es que no se dónde hay una cueva para refugiarme así que tendré que dormir en la rama de un árbol por ahora - dijo subiendo a la rama de un árbol y se acostó a dormir porque ya la luna subió hace 5 minutos y la ardilla se fue a su casa

Fin del prólogo

**espero que les haiga gustado este prólogo, está historia yo la hice en Wattpad y quise publicarlo aquí, bueno eso era todo lo que quería decir****chau**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Narración primera persona Alberto**

Los rayos del los me toca en toda la cara, abrí los ojos pero volví a entrecerralos para que me acostumbré al brillo, una vez que me acostumbré baje de la rama del árbol y me preparo para cazar algo

Partí una rama y con una roca un poco filosa, empece a afilar la rama para que tenga la punta de una lanza, después de unos minutos ya lo termine pero empece a crear mas lanza

Después de que termine de crear otra las 3 lanza, guarde las 3 en mí inventario que se parecía a la de Minecraft y la otra la tengo en mis manos y aparece mí panel y parece que gane algo de experiencia

**Nombre del usuario: Alberto**

**Nivel: 1**

**Vida: 80/80**

**Ataque: 15**

**Def: 8**

**Velocidad: 25**

**Magia: 0**

**Dinero: 0**

**Exp: 14/100**

**Habilidades: -desconocidas-**

**Armas: lanza de ****madera**

**Armadura: -ninguna-**

**Inteligencia: 25**

**Suerte: 3%**

**Inventario: 3/3**

Solo lo toque y se guardo, después encontraré la forma de invocarlo a voluntad o si solo puedo verlo en mí mente, pero por ahora tengo que casar algún animal

Camine en el bosque por unos 12 minutos, no e encontrado algún animal parece que se están escondiendo de algo, seguí caminando hasta que de lejos vi un león enorme, me escondi en un arbusto, aparto algunas hoja para ver el leon muy detalladamente, el león no era normal tenía alas de murciélago y un aguijón de escorpión creo que unos de los libros de la mitología griega de mí mundo se llamaban manticoras

El panel otra vez apareció frente de y la comenzé a leer

**Enemigo manticora (adolecente)nivel 15**

**Vida: 120/135**

**Ataque: 80**

**Def: 30**

**Velocidad: 24**

**Habilidad:**

**\- aguijón envenenado nivel 4**

**\- Mordisco letal nivel 5**

**\- Garras afiladas nivel 6**

**Nivel de peligro: Letal**

**Recompensa:**

**-500 EXP**

**-Dinero:45**

**-Carne de Manticora**

Después de eso toque el panel de pantalla y se guardo, ahora mismo tengo miedo en enfrentarme a esta vestía,pero si le ganó podré subir de nivel y mejorar mis estadísticas y además tengo hambre, sin más opciones tendré que enfrentarme a ella pero lo mataré sigilosamente tal vez enterrandole la lanza en la cabeza pueda morir más fácil

Me trepó a un árbol con cuidado para no hacer ruido, después salto en rama en rama sigilosamente hasta estar en un poco cerca de la cabeza de la manticora, pero el panel apareció otra vez esto ya es muy molesto pero lo volví a leer

**Tienes 3% de suerte de matar a tu enemigo de un ataque ¿Seguro que quieres continuar?**

**Si/no**

Solo pulse si y el panel se guardo, pero un brillo dorado me rodeo y después desapareció, solo ignore eso, tengo que matar a esta bestia de un ataque para no tener que pelear y morir de un solo ataque

Lo miro una vez mas para planear algo en caso de que falle en matarlo, analizo la zona donde está y veo lianas en los árboles que rodean a la manticora también veo una roca enorme... Ya se que hacer

Después de unos minutos al fin termine la trampa y volví a montar el árbol que estaba cerca de la manticora, me preparo listo para dar un salto, la manticora solo se lamía una pata como un gato, que lamentablemente terminaré su vida

Salte hacia la manticora que bajo la guardia y con la lanza le di un fuerte golpe en su cabeza

**Manticora**

**Hp: 125/135**

Vi eso sobre su cabeza, solo le quite 20 Vida, la manticora me mira con furia yo solo le enseñe un dedo y medio y luego corrí hacia la trampa

La manticora me sigue detrás, je creo que mí plan va funcionando, se fui corriendo para después arrojar mí lanza hacia un lugar y me pare frente de la manticora

\- Groooooooaaaarrrddd - rugió la manticora listo para darme un zarpazo pero en eschucho algo rompiéndose así que si una sonrisa

\- bya bya señor manticora - dije moviendo mí mano como una despedida

La manticora se confundió pero después su cabeza es aplastado por una roca gigante que estaba atado a algunas lianas

**Manticora**

**0/135**

**Golpe crítico**

**¡Tu eres el ganador!**

**Reclamar recompensa**

**Si/no *pulso si***

**¡Has subido de nivel!**

**¡Has subido de nivel!**

**¡Has subido de nivel!**

**¡Has subido de nivel!**

**Una nueva actualización del sistema**

**¿Quieres la actualización?**

**Si/no *pulso si con dudas***

**Actualizando sistema**

**Cargando 0%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cargando 10%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cargando 25%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cargando 78%**

**.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.****.**

**Cargando 100%**

**Iniciar sistema**

**Nombre del usuario: Alberto**

**Nivel: 5**

**Hp: 100/100**

**Fuerza: 30**

**Def: 25**

**Velocidad: 37**

**Magia: 15**

**Oro: 45**

**Exp: 14/600**

**Habilidades pasivas:**

**\- Jungle Man nivel 1**

**Habilidades:**

**\- ninguna -**

**Armas:**

**\- ninguno -**

**Armaduras:**

**\- ninguna-**

**Inteligencia: 34**

**Suerte: 10%**

**Inventario: 3/6**

**Elementos:**

**\- ninguno -**

Bueno eso no es tan interesante lo iba a guardar pero en eso apareció otro panel con un círculo dibujado y de divide con

**¡Prueba tu suerte con increíbles premios!**

**Este es la ruleta de la suerte, con ella puedes ganar increíbles premios dividido por:**

**Normal: puedes ganar un objeto comunes como por ejemplo: una poción que te genera la vida, oro, un escudo de madera y experiencia**

**Raro: puedes ganar un objeto poco visto como un objeto de tu mundo**

**Épico: puedes ganar Dos objeto o una actualización del sistema, pero el que es casi imposible de conseguir es "Tienda de objeto"**

**Legendarios: puedes ganar 3 objetos legendarios que poseen un poder, también poder tener transformaciones**

**Dios: puedes ganar 4 objeto muy poderoso, también podrás desbloquear un movimiento definitivo o incluso tener la inmortalidad**

**¿Quieres jugar?**

**Si/ no**

Bueno esto no me lo esperaba pero tengo curiosidad de que premio podría ganar, así que impulse si y la ruleta empezó a girar...

Después de 10 segundo la ruleta empezó a detenerse hasta que la que la flecha apunto que gane

**Felicidades ganaste el premio Épico**

**¿Lo quieres abrir?**

**Si/no (pulso si)**

**Haz ganado 5000 de oro**

**Haz ganado... ¡Tienda de objetos!**

**¿Quieres implantar tienda de objetos en tu sistema?**

**Si/no (pulso si)**

**Implantando...0%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Implantando...10%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Implantando...27%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Implantando...46%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Implantando...85%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Implantando 100%**

**¿Quieres entrar al la tienda de objetos?**

**Si/no**

Literalmente esto duro 3 putas horas hasta pude comerme la carne de la manticora y darme un baño, también pude explorar y hablar con algunos animales, pero al ver qué ya terminó de implantarse pulse si y luego apareció un menú con un chingon de objetos como: Ropa, armadura, armas, pociones, Títulos, casas y cosas para implantar en el sistema y una infinidad de cosas, pero la gran mayoría están bloqueados, lo único que me puedo comprar son algunos objetos, armas y pociones

Me compré una espada nivel 3 y un escudo de nivel 3 que me costó 200 cada uno y luego me fui a pelear con más manticoras

**Dos Meses después**

Me enfrente a pocas manticoras durante este tiempo y no puedo mentir que literalmente casi muero, pero logre subir al nivel 7

**Nombre del usuario: Alberto**

**Nivel: 7**

**Hp: 115/115**

**Fuerza: 40**

**Def: 35**

**Velocidad: 40**

**Magia: 20**

**Oro: 41.000**

**Exp: 1.400/1.600**

**Habilidades pasivas:**

**\- Jungle Man nivel 3 (máximo) -**

**Habilidades:**

**\- ninguna -**

**Armas:**

**\- espada de hierro nivel 3 -**

**\- Escudo de hierro nivel 3-**

**Armaduras:**

**\- ninguna-**

**Inteligencia: 25**

**Suerte: 18%**

**Inventario: 0/10**

**Elementos:**

**\- ninguno -**

Esto de estar peleando con manticoras me deja muy agotado, otra cosa que descubrí es que la ruleta de la suerte solo lo puedo usar 1 vez a la semana y como verán lo único que me he ganado fue oro

también pude explorar más de este bosque y hasta encontré un castillo abandonado que tenía armaduras oxidadas y libros viejos, pero encontré un curto y he estado viviendo hay

Ahora estoy peleando contra una manticora de nivel 13 y solo tengo 40 de Hp pero la manticora tiene 5 de Hp

\- ve aquí... puto y ...dale un besito a mí miembro peludo - dije con una muy agotado y con heridas al igual que la manticora

La manticora me lanza un zarpazo pero me cubro con el escudo, pero la manticora me da un golpe con su aguijón quitándome 14 de Hp me levanto del suelo y corro hacia el con todo lo que puedo

La manticora lanza otro golpe con su aguijón pero lo bloqueo con mí escudo pero se rompió con el ataque, seguí corriendo con la espada en mí mano derecha y cuando estuve cerca le enterré la espada en el cráneo de la manticora

**¡Felicidades haz ganado!**

**500 de oro**

**100 Exp**

Ya tengo mí recompensa, pero me duele el cuerpo solo saque la poción que tenía en mí inventario y lo comienzo a beber

**Nivel: 7**

**Hp: 115/115**

**Oro: 41.500**

**Exp: 1.500**

**[Esto es para que deje de escribir cada cosa del sistema]**

Después que me restaure casi por completo, frente de mí apareció el panel con la ruleta de la suerte

\- hasta por fin, espero no ganar oro esta vez, ya hasta soy rico - dije un poco molestó y impulso jugar haciendo que la ruleta empieza a girar

Después de unos segundos la ruleta de detuvo en.. "Raro", osea espero ganarme algo bueno esta vez

**Haz ganado... Escopeta nivel 1**

**Reclamar:**

**Si/no**

\- ... ¡¡ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MÍ VIDA!! - grite feliz y reclamé el arma y lo mejor de todo es que puedo comprar sus municiones en la Tienda de objetos

Con el arma cargada me fui a buscar más manticoras para rellenar sus cuerpos de agujeros

**4 Hora después**

Después de matar a varias manticoras y logré subir a nivel 15 aumentando mí fuerza y defensa y velocidad creo que casi llego a la velocidad del sonido

**Nombre del usuario: Alberto**

**Nivel: 15**

**Hp: 215/215**

**Fuerza: 125**

**Def: 56**

**Velocidad: 100**

**Magia: 38**

**Oro: 57.000**

**Exp: 200/22.000**

**Habilidades pasivas:**

**\- Jungle Man nivel 3 (máximo) -**

**Habilidades:**

**\- ninguna -**

**Armas:**

**\- escopeta nivel 1 -**

**Armaduras:**

**\- ninguna-**

**Inteligencia: 35**

**Suerte: 34%**

**Inventario: 0/100**

**Elementos:**

**\- ninguno -**

Ahora me estoy dando una ducha para quitarme la sangre de manticora que tengo en casi todo el cuerpo

\- vamos orgullosos estamos al paraíso ayar todos debemos ir por libertad~~ Dragón ball~ - cante limpiando me la cabeza con un jabón que compre en tienda de objetos pero me siento observado

**Narra Narrador**

Entre unos arbustos se encontraba una yegua anthropormofica de pelaje amarillo mantequilla, su melena y cola son de color rosa claro y sus ojos azules, vestía de una camisa sin manga color verde y una falda blanca que le llega arriba de la rodilla

\- _¿que clase de criatura es esa?_ \- dijo para después sacar un objeto y de ahí sale un panel azul

**Nombre: ???**

**Especie: ???**

**Género: masculino**

**Nivel: 15**

**Fuerza: 125**

**Velocidad: 100**

**Armas: ??? Nivel 1**

**Inteligencia: ???**

**Nivel de peligro: letal**

La yegua dio un jadeo de la impresión al ver el nivel de peligro y luego se va para avisarle a sus amigas

**Con Alberto**

Este termino de bañarse y se compró un nuevo conjunto de ropa que le costó 135, la ropa era una chaqueta negra, un suéter rojo, un pantalón largo negro y un par de tenis color rojo con partes blancas

\- bueno mejor guardo mí otra ropa - dijo abriendo su inventario y guardando su otra ropa y recogiendo su escopeta

Después de eso decidió caminar por el bosque, en el camino los animales lo saludaban y el correspondía el saludo como si fueran personas normales, sigue caminando hasta que encontró una casa en forma de árbol o el una casa dentro de un árbol

\- _"Esa debe ser la casa de esa tal zecora, yo quisiera saber cómo carajo pudo crear una casa dentro de un puto árbol"_ \- pensó Alberto mirando la casa, pero por una ventana se nota una silueta

Alberto se escondió en un arbusto para no ser detectado por esa silueta, la puerta de la casa se abre enseñando a una cebra anthropormofica muy sexy y vestía con trapos que le cubren sus partes íntimas y llevaba un báculo consigo

\- _"¿que mierda?, Pensé que iban a venir como los vi en esa maldita canción que me obligó ver mí hermana"_ \- pensó Alberto con un pequeño sonrójo

La cebra se fue caminando por algún lado del bosque y Alberto la siguo para saber dónde iba

Siguió a la cebra hasta que está salió del bosque y se fue hacia un camino de tierra, a lo lejos se veía un pueblo y el castillo que Alberto vio anteriormente

\- _"así que esta es la salida?, Bueno ahora se dónde ir cuando termine de aumentar mis estadísticas"_ \- Pensó Alberto para luego regresar al bosque

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**solo dire que cambiaré mi forma de escribir muchas veces asi que no se confundan cuando leen el siguente capitulo, también este fanfics esta en YouTube pueden oirla alla si quieren, pero dejenme decirles que es diferente ha está**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Narra Narrador**

Alberto se encontraba en la entrada de una estraña cueva que tenía forma de calavera y se ubicaba muy profundamente en el bosque Eeverfree

Alberto: - ooooooookey, está cueva si da miedo...mejor entro para saber que cosa me encuentro ¡YOLO! - dijo para después adentrarse en la cueva

Al entrar en la cueva nota un montón de gemas incrustadas en los muros, pero pudo ver a lo lejos una espada que estaba incrustada bajo una roca

Alberto: - oh genial una espada, a ver qué información hay de está - dijo para después hacer aparecer su panel y le apunta la espada

**Buscando información... ¡Información encontrada!**

**Espada legendaria: ¡invocation sword!**

**Está espada legendaria permite al portador invocar almas que le ayudan en la batalla, un escuadrón de 3 gasta 34 punto de magia, un ejército entero gasta 119.000 de magia**

Alberto: - eh?, Esta espada me servirá y mucho - dijo Alberto para después guardar su panel y se fue hacia la espada pero con la guardia en alto atento si activa una trampa

Al estar te frente la espada le agarra el mango y empezó a jalar, la espada salió de la roca dejando ver su diseño

Alberto: - esta espada se ve muy bien - dijo mirando cada detalle de la espada

Pero un terremoto empezó a sentirse haciendo que Alberto caiga en el suelo sentadoce en una roca y está se enterró como si fuera un botón

Debajo de Alberto apareció un agujero y cayó en ella y luego aterrizó en unos arbustos haciendo que el golpe de la caída se reduzca

Alberto se paró del arbusto con algo de mareo, pero se recupera y mira que está en una especie de mazmorra que tenía esqueletos, telarañas y capas de polvo en las paredes, pero nota una escalera que lleva hacia el siguiente piso de la mazmorra, pero siente un escalofrío en la espalda

Alberto: - eh?, Tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo me va a pasar - dijo para después subir hacia la escalera

Al hacerlo su panel apareció pero en su mente

**Mazmorra de la muerte:**

**Zona 1**

**Enemigos:**

**\- lobos de lava**

**\- golem de lava**

**\- Boss ??? De lava**

Alberto: - hasta por fin, puedo ver mí panel en mí mente, esto será de mucha ayuda, ¿pero como me metí en esta mazmorra? Espero no morir aquí - pensó mientras caminaba hasta llegar al segundo piso

La zona tenía cráteres de lava en algunas partes del piso y también había mucho humo, pero el calor era casi insoportable

Alberto: - verga, si ubiera sabido que la zona también iba hacer de lava, me ubiera comprado una poción para recistir el calor - dijo mientras sudaba como nunca antes pudo imaginar

Pero del piso aparecieron 5 lobos de lava que miraban fijamente a nuestro protagonista y otra vez el panel apareció en la mente de Alberto

**Lobos de lava**

**Nivel: 20**

**Hp: 250/250**

**Fuerza: 47**

**Def: 50**

**Magia: 73**

**Velocidad: 45**

**Habilidades:**

**\- bola de lava nivel: 8 (máximo)**

**\- garras de fuego nivel: 11 (máximo)**

**\- mordisco de lava nivel: 20 (máximo)**

Alberto: - _"no tengo que dejar qué sus ataques me toquen"_ \- pensó Alberto con su espada lista

Un lobo lanza una bola de fuego, Alberto rueda a la izquierda esquivando la hola y luego corre hacia un lobo dándole un corte Horizontal

**Lobo de lava Hp: 237/250**

El lobo le da un zarpazo a Alberto quemándole la ropa y la piel

**Alberto Hp: 150/215**

Alberto salto hacia atrás esquivando una bola de fuego, y luego da varias cortadas al mismo lobo que el atacó, pero otra vez tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando otra bola de fuego

Alberto: - ya me cabrie - dijo sacando su escopeta - ¡LLEGO EL LECHERO! - grito empezando a disparar como demente haciendo que los lobos no pudieran atacar

Alberto apunta un lobo y le dispara en en la cabeza esparciendo los sesos, un lobo le da un zarpazo en la espalda haciendo que Alberto grite del dolor para que después apunte al lobo que lo atacó disparándole consecutivamente así matándolo

Otro lobo salta sobre Alberto tirándolo al piso intentando morderle la cara, Alberto se cubre con su escopeta y jala el gatillo matando a un lobo que se acercaba a el

Alberto en un movimiento rápido invoca su espada y lo entierra en el estómago del lobo encima de el y después le da una patada enviando al lobo lejos de el y luego se para del piso con un salto

Un lobo atrapa su brazo mordiendo con su colmillo de lava

**Alberto hp: 90/215**

Alberto invoca su espada otra vez y lo clava en la cabeza del lobo matándolo, el lobo que envió lejos se recupera y le arroja una bola de fuego dándole relleno

Alberto: - AAAAAAHHHHGGG - grito con dolor para después agarrar su escopeta del suelo y le apunta al lobo pero no tenía balas

El lobo se lanza hacia Alberto para después dar un zarpazo, Alberto coloca su escopeta de frente para bloquear el zarpazo

**Crack***

La garra de fuego del lobo dividió la escopeta en dos frente de Alberto que solo miro eso impactado

El lobo no se detuvo y lanza otro zarpazo dándole en el pecho de Alberto haciendo que esté grite del dolor

**Alberto Hp: 69/215**

Alberto invoca su espada y lo entierra al suelo, de la espada salió una manticora y le da un fuerte zarpazo al lobo estrellandolo en un muro y matándolo al mismo tiempo

La manticora desapareció y Alberto convirtió su espada en un brazalete en su muñeca izquierda

Alberto: - ***jadeo*** La puta ***jadeo*** Madre estás ***jadeo*** bestias casi me matan - dijo apara después activar su panel y luego sacar una poción de curación regresandole todos sus Hp y curando las heridas

**Round 2**

Eso fue lo que dijo una voz de Robot para después del suelo aparezcan 3 golem de lavas

Alberto: - La puta madre - dijo enojado y su panel aparece la información de los golem's

**Golem's de lava**

**Nivel: 26**

**Hp: 325/325**

**Ataque: 79**

**Def: 80**

**Magia: 200**

**Velocidad: 34**

**Habilidades**

**\- Roca de lava nivel 16 (Máximo)**

**\- remolino de fuego nivel 10 (máximo)**

**\- balas de lava nivel 20 (máximo)**

**Nivel de peligro: LETAL A**

Alberto: - su puta madre y encima tienen mejores habilidades que yo - dijo pero se agacha por instinto esquivando una Roca de fuego

Vio que una mano de unos de los golem era una especie de cañón y la otro un tipo de ametralladora

El golem apunto a Alberto con la ametralladora y empezó a disparar muchos proyectiles de lava a alta velocidad

Alberto comenzó a correr tratando de no ser tocado por los proyectiles de lava, después de unos segundos invoca su espada y con su velocidad empieza a bloquear los proyectiles y poco a poco se acerca al golem

Después de acercase concentra se pone a un lado suyo concentrando su fuerza en su puño para después dar un golpe en el abdomen del golem estrechandolo hacia en un muro

**Habilidad descubierta:**

**¡Omega punch!**

Alberto solo guardo su panel ya que no puede distraerse en medio de una pelea así que quiere saber la información para después

Un golem juntó sus extremidades convirtiéndose en roca de lava y su compañero se puso detras de el y lo patea hacia Alberto que lo estrelló contra un muro haciendo un crater

**Alberto Hp: 100/215**

Alberto se quita del muro y salta hacia otro lado esquivando el mismo ataque que antes

Alberto: - "esto es un ataque Tadem, si dejo que me toque estaré muerto" - pensó esquivando proyectiles de lava del golem que noqueo hace rato

Los otros dos golem también lanzan proyectiles haciendo que Alberto tenga dificultad en esquivarlas

Alberto: - ¡Tomen esto! - dijo para después enterrar su espada espada en el suelo saliendo otra vez la manticora que le da dos zarpazos a los Golem's de lava

**Galem's Hp: 225/325**

La manticora desapareció y Alberto se abanlanza hacia un golem y le corta la mano de ametralladora haciendo que el golem grite del dolor

Alberto se aleja esquivando dos Rocas de fuego de parte de los dos golem's restantes

Los dos golem's hacen el mismo ataque tadem pero está vez Alberto rueda a la izquierda esquivando el ataque y el golem se estreche con el muro Quitándole 30 puntos de Hp por la velocidad en que iba

Alberto: - "tal parece que su ataque tadem también puede hacerles daños sin no le dan a su enemigo, tengo que tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez que lo hagan de nuevo" - pensó analíticamente pero empezó a correr porque el golem que estaba en el muro empezó a disparar proyectiles de lava

Alberto se le ocurrió una idea y corre hacia otro Golem y lo usa como escudo haciendo que el golem reciba los proyectiles

**Golem Hp: 114/325**

El golem dejo de disparar y Alberto alza al que usaba como escudo y lo arroja hacia el Golem haciendo que ambos pierdan Hp y queden mareados

**Golem**

**Hp: 81/325**

**Golem**

**Hp: 130/325**

Sin esperarlo Alberto recibe una roca de lava en su espalda haciendo que grite muy fuerte de dolor

**Alberto Hp: 70/215**

Al mirar detrás de el miro al responsable que era el golem que le cortó la mano ametralladora

Con enojo Alberto corre hacia el con su espada, el golem comienza a disparar rocas de lavas pero todas eran esquivadas por el protagonista

Al estar muy cerca da un salto y le entierra la espada en la cabeza del golem

**Golem Hp: 0/325**

**¡Golpe crítico!**

El cuerpo del golem se hizo pedazos de carbón flotantes que se metieron automacameté en el inventario de Alberto

**Carbón x10**

Alberto: - _"¿¡ahora para que carajo necesito carbón!?"_ \- pensó confundido pero nota que los otros golem's poco a poco se están recuperando del mareo

Pero Alberto no quiso que eso pase y luego lanza su espada al aire para después agarrarla y enterrarla en el piso

De la espada salió un golem lava que empezó a disparar a a los dos golem con proyectiles de lava para que al final le dispare dos rocas de lava a los dos golem

**Golem de lava Hp: 0/325**

**Golem de lava Hp: 37/325**

El golem de la espada desapareció y el golem de 0 hp le pasó lo mismo al que Alberto mato y los carbones se guardaron en su inventario automáticamente

**Carbón x20**

El otro golem unió sus extremidades convirtiéndose en roca y empieza a girar hacia Alberto dándole un golpe muy fuerte que lo lanzó a una pared

**Alberto Hp: 3/215**

**Narración primera persona Alberto**

Mí visión está borrosa, mí brazo izquierdo está roto y sin mencionar las quemaduras que ya tengo todo el cuerpo, esto parece mí final

Cuando mí visión vuele a la normalidad veo que el golem me apunta con su mano ametralladora listo para matarme, pero no tengo que dejar que me mate, solo estuve en este mundo por poco meses, si voy a morir, no será aquí

Con la poca fuerza que tengo me muevo a otro lado esquivando las balas de lava y con mí mano derecha invoco a mí espada y la entierro en el suelo...pero no pasó nada

**Alberto**

**Magia: 0**

Mierda, me quedé sin magia, entonces tendré que usar esa habilidad que desbloquee hace rato

Corro hacia el golem con la velocidad que tengo y concentro toda mis fuerza en mí puño derecho, el golem sigue lanzandome balas de lava y una de ella me logro tocar

**Alberto Hp: 1/215**

aún con el dolor, lo aguanto y ya estando cerca del golem le doy un potente golpe que lo incrusto en la pared

**Golem Hp: 0/325**

Después de eso el golem se hizo como los otro golem's que mate y su carbón se guardo en mí inventario de Minecraft

**Carbón x30**

Alberto: - Lo-logre - dije para después desmayarme en el suelo

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**sorry si está mal, pero no se mucho de FanFiction ya que, literalmente todo esta en ingles y casi no entiendo nada, también publicare otro fanfic aquí, espero que les guste**


	4. Capitulo 3: Alberto vs gigante de lava

**Narra Narrador**

Mientras Alberto estaba desmayado en la mazmorra, en Ponyville Fluttershy les contó a sus amigas sobre la criatura que encontró y les enseño sus estadísticas que pudo conseguir, las yeguas se impresionaron y después le preguntaron a Fluttershy de dónde está la criatura

Fluttershy: - lo vi en el bosque Eeverfree y tenía un arma que nunca había visto y también tenia un poco de parentesco a un primate - dijo la yegua amarilla mientras que Twilight apunta lo que ella disia en un pergamino

Twilight: - entonces la criatura usaba ropa, no tiene pelaje en todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza, camina en dos patas trasera como nosotras y dices que porta un arma, !este debe ser una nueva especie de primate!, si lo capturamos podremos saber si el pueda comunicarse con nosotras y le podré hacerle varias preguntas - dijo Twilight con estrellitas en los ojos haciendo que las otras yeguas tengan una hora de sudor en la cabeza

Applejack: - calma tus corrales Twilight, ni siquiera sabemos si es hostil y escuchaste a Fluttershy !el tiene un arma! - dijo la yegua granjera con algo de preocupación

Rainbow: - si lo es, pues fácilmente le patiaremos el trasero - dijo la yegua mas plana que una tabla XD

Pinkie: - UY Y SI ES BUENO SERA UN NUEVO AMIGO Y LE PREPARARÉ UNA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA Y OTRA POR DESCUBRIMIENTO DE OTRA CRIATURA Y TAL VEZ PODRÍAMOS SER MEJIRES AMIGOS - dijo Pinkie mientras daba saltitos con una sonrisa

Con Alberto

Este estaba abriendo los ojos después de la pelea que tuvo con los golem's de lava, se levanta un poco del suelo y saca de su inventario una poción de curación y otra de magia y se las bebé recuperando sus punto de hp y magia

Alberto: - wow por alguna razón me siento más fuerte, ¿que me abra pasado mientras estaba desmayado? - dijo sacando su panel viendo que subió de nivel y que su sistema se actualizo

**Nombre del usuario:**

**Alberto**

**Nivel: 20**

**Especie: Humano**

**Edad: 17**

**Inmunidad: - ninguno -**

**Título: - ninguno -**

**Tipos de magia:**

**\- Magia espiritual**

**Hp: 280/280**

**Fuerza: 225**

**Defensa: 70**

**Velocidad: 140**

**Magia: 49**

**Oro: 69.000**

**Exp: 11.000/42.000**

**Habilidades pasivas:**

**\- Jungle Man nivel 3 (máximo) -**

**Habilidades:**

**\- Omega punch **

**Armas:**

**\- invocation Sword -**

**Armaduras:**

**\- ninguna-**

**Inteligencia: 40**

**Suerte: 43%**

**Inventario: 40/125**

**Elementos:**

**\- ninguno -**

Después de mirar su panel el suelo comenzó a sacudirse como un terremoto

Alberto: - ¿¡pero que está pasando!? - dijo cayendo se en el suelo porque no pudo mantenerse de pie

Del suelo apareció un enorme gigante hecho de lava que soltó un gran rugido y luego mira fijamente a nuestro protagonista

Alberto: - ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJO!? - exclamó impresionado de ver a la gran bestia y su panel aparece con la información

**Enemigo maestro: Gigante de Lava**

**Nivel: 50**

**Hp: 1.000/1.000**

**Ataque: 3.000**

**Defensa: - desconocido -**

**Magia: 1.400**

**Velocidad: 40**

**Habilidades**

**\- desconocido -**

**Nivel de peligro: LETAL S**

El panel se guardo y Alberto invoca su espada mirando al gigante con algo de miedo

El gigante disparó proyectiles de lava de su boca que iba a gran velocidad, Alberto dio una gran salto para esquivar los proyectiles pero recibió un golpe del gigante que lo estrecho contra un muro creando un gran cráter

**Alberto:**

**Hp: 50 / 280**

**Estado: quemado**

Alberto cayó al suelo con las costillas rotas y sin aire en los pulmones causado por el tremendo golpe que recibió, el gigante lo agarra con su mano izquierda y lo acerco hasta su cabeza

Gigante: - Humano, has causado mucho alboroto en mí zona ahora sufrirás las consecuencias - dijo para después apretar su mano comenzando a romper los huesos de Alberto que estaba gritando de mucho dolor

Alberto: -AAAAAAAHHHHHGGG - grito Alberto con mucho dolor sintiendo sus huesos romperse mientras sangre salía de _su boca_

Con desesperación saco su mano derecha y luego invoca su espada para después enterrarla en la mano del gigante haciendo que lo suelte

El cuerpo de Alberto cayó al suelo casi sin energía y solo le quedaba un punto de Hp así que invoco su panel y luego saca una poción de curación de su inventario

Pero antes de beberla el gigante lo vuelve agarrar con su mano izquierda y lo mira con enojo

Gigante: - Maldita sabandija me las pagarás muy caro - exclamó enojado para volver a apretar al humano pero antes que lo hiciera Alberto le vuelve a enterrar la espada haciendo que lo suelte

Alberto estaba cayendo pero agarra la poción y comenzó a beberlo así curándose las heridas y recuperando sus puntos de Hp

Alberto: - "_maldición! Ese gigante me puede matar en tan solo segundos, tengo que hallar su punto débil y rápido" _\- pensó Alberto aterrizando de pie y luego mira al gigante que se recuperó

El gigante crea una espada de lava en su mano izquierda y luego da un corte horizontal que Alberto logro esquivar ya que el gigante era muy lento por su enorme tamaño

Alberto se agarró de la mano del gigante para acto seguido correr por el brazo, El gigante intento agarrarlo con otra mano pero Alberto iba a una gran velocidad haciendo que se le sea imposible de agarrar

Alberto llego al hombro izquierdo del gigante y da un fuerte salto aterrizando en la cara del gigante, el gigante mueve su mano izquierda para agarrarlo pero Alberto le enterró la espada en el ojo izquierdo

El gigante grito de dolor mientras que en su ojo izquierdo comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de lava para que al final haga una exploción mandando a nuestro protagonista al suelo

**Gigante:**

**Hp: 823 / 1.000**

**¡Golpe crítico!**

**Alberto:**

**Hp: 100 / 280**

Alberto se levanta del suelo y mira al gigante que tenía la parte de su cara izquierda desfigurada y lo mira con mucho enojo para después carga una gran bola de lava de su boca y lo arroja hacia el humano

Alberto corrió hacia otro lado para escapar de la bola pero, lamentablemente fue alcanzado por la tremenda bola de lava causando una gran exploción y creando una cortina de humo

**Alberto:**

**Hp: 00.1 / 280**

Cuando el humo se disipó se podía ver a Alberto sin su pierna derecha y gritaba de dolor mientras chorreaba sangre por su pierna faltante, el gigante solo sonrío al verlo sufrir en el suelo

Alberto rápidamente invoca su panel para sacar su última poción de curación y se lo comienza a beber con mucha desesperación, al hacerlo su pierna se regeneró al igual que sus otras heridas pero no su ropa

Alberto: _"ese maldito casi me mata dos veces" -_ pensó parándose del suelo con dificultad y usando su espada como apoyo

El gigante comenzó a respirar hondo haciendo que sus pulmones de lava comiencen a llenarse de lava y luego lanza una bola de fue 2 veces más grande que la otra, Alberto no se quedó de manos cruzados y dio un ponente salto preparando un Omega Punch con toda sus fuerzas

El ya estaba muy cerca de la bola de lava así que con todo lo que pudo le pega a la bola con el Omega Punch que la hizo retroceder hacia el gigante quien estaba sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar su ataque recibiéndolo en toda la cara causando una exploción enviando a Alberto al suelo por el impacto

**Gigante de lava:**

**Hp: 678 / 1.000**

**¡Golpe crítico!**

**Alberto:**

**Hp: 40 / 285**

Cuando se disipuso el humo se podría notar al gigante con grietas en su cuerpo pero no son graves y se levantó usando una mano y luego se puso a buscar al humano para matarlo

Entre los escombros se podía ver a Alberto debajo de una roca desmayado por el tremendo golpe y tenía su mano derecha en que el había usado para hacer el Omega Punch estaba completamente negra por la quemadura que recibió por golpear el ataque de lava

Alberto abrió sus ojos mirando su entorno percatandose de las diversas rocas que lo rodean y sintiendo que el calor de la zona aumentó

Intentó levantarse con su mano derecha pero sintió un gran dolor que casi lo hace gritar y llorar, al mirar su brazo derecho nota que está totalmente quemada

Alberto : - _"ese maldito hijo de puta aaahhg carajo esto me duele"_ \- pensó mientras se arrastraba con su mano izquierda para poder salir de su ubicación

Ya hecho eso uso su espada como apoyo para levantarse del caliente suelo para después mirar a su izquierda percatandose al gigante que estaba de espalda y con grietas en su cuerpo

Alberto - "_sabía que era una armadura hecha de rocas, por eso mis ataques no le harán daño al menos que... Al menos que vuelva a usar esa bola de lava y yo se la regrese con mí Omega punch, pero si lo hago me quedaré sin un brazo para agarrar la espada, *suspiro* estoy entre la espada y la pared, lo peor es que ya no tengo más pociones y no puedo ir a la tienda de objetos en medio de un combate"_ \- pensó frustrado y molesto hasta que recordó que aún tiene magia así que comenzó a crear un plan en su mente

El gigante miraba por todos lados buscando al humano que le provocó tantos problemas, es la primera vez en su vida que lo hieren, ningún ser vivo le pudo hacer eso y no quiere arriesgarse a dejar al humano vivo

Gigante: - Dónde estás sabandija, no creas que te dejare vivo después de lo que me hiciste - dijo molesto pateanado los escombros provocados por el ataque

A lo lejos el gigante pudo divisar a una mantícora que estaba volando hacia su dirección pero simplemente le lanzó proyectiles hacia la mantícora dándole de relleno y volvió en su búsqueda

Detrás del gigante había una mantícora que tenía a nuestro protagonista en su lomo

Alberto: - _"bien!, No sospechó nada, ahora que comience la siguiente etapa"_ \- pensó levantando la espada con su mano izquierda

Al hacerlo, de la espada salió una segunda mantícora que se fue volando hacia el frente del gigante

Gigante: - Quítate maldita escoria o te mataré - dijo molesto

La mantícora se acercó a su único ojo bueno para después enterrarle su aguijón haciendo que el gigante grite del dolor mientras chorros de lavas salían de su ojo para después ccrear una exploción

**Gigante:**

**Hp: 638 / 1.000**

La armadura del gigante se ha roto dejando ver su cuerpo hecho de lava y en su pecho se podía ver una especie de roca e color azúl con el signo de una llama

Alberto: ese debe ser su punto débil, ¡ES HORA DE ATACAR! - dicho eso con la Manticora se fue a gran velocidad hacia la roca con su espada lista

El gigante comenzó a lanzar proyectiles por todo su cuerpo haciendo que sea difícil acercarse a la roca

Alberto: - Hijo de su puta madre deja de hacer - dijo molesto mientras esquivaba los proyectiles con la mantícora

El gigante a oírlo se enoja y lanza más proyectiles dándole a la mantícora haciendo que Alberto caiga en su mano derecha aciendo que grite de dolor

De la frente del gigante aparece un tercer ojo y mira a nuestro protagonista para dar una sonrisa

Gigante: - **de verdad pensaste que me ibas a ganar, tu maldita escoria** (levanta un pie) **¡MORIRAS!** -

Al decir da un fuerte pisotón aplastando a Alberto dejándolo enterrado en el suelo

**Alberto: Hp: 0 / 280**

El gigante movió su pierna dejando ver el cuerpo de Alberto totalmente quemado sin ninguna señal de vida, El gigante sonrió y dio la vuelta para ir a su trono sabiendo que ya mato a la escoria dejando el cuerpo tirado en el suelo muerto

**Game over**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuar?**

**Si o no *pulso si***

**Ahora solo puedes revivir 4 veces, ¡SUERTE JOVEN AVENTURERO!**

El gigante sintió algo detrás de el y volteó su cabeza mirando que el cuerpo quemado empezó a ser rodeado por una aura roja haciendo que el cuerpo de Alberto se regenere Y levanté del suelo con una mirada de odio extrema que asustó un poco al gigante

**Habilidad pasiva descubierta**

**¡IRA ESPARTANA! nivel 1**

Está habilidad aumenta la fuerza,defensa y magia del usuario, pero al estar al nivel 1 solo aumenta la fuerza del usuario y no la defensa y magia, tiene que subir de nivel para usarlo al 100%

Consecuencias: esta habilidad hace el usuario pierda el control haciendo que ataque a cualquiera que este en su paso y no solo eso sinó que también hace que tenga una gran sed de sangre, se le recomienda al usuario jamás usarlo

Alberto se agacha para después dar un poderoso saltó llegando en la cara del gigante en tan solo unos segundos para después dar un poderoso golpe que hizo que el gigante sea mandado a volar pero Alberto le agarra de una pierna para después azotarlo en el suelo creando un cráter con el cuerpo del gigante

Después de eso aterriza en el pecho del gigante para después comenzar a golpear la piedra con golpes consecutivos hasta romperlo por completo

**Gigante: Hp 0/1.000**

**¡Felicidades haz ganado!**

**¿Quieres tú recompensa?**

Alberto solo ignoró el panel siguió golpeando el cuerpo muerto del Gigante destrosandole el cuerpo pero fue mandando a volar por una roca de lava pero se recupera miro el responsable que era un golem de lava y detrás de el un ejército de golem's de lava y lobos de lava

Alberto solo los veía como presas y poco a poco comenzo a reír mientras sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo y su aura roja lo envolvía con más intensidad

Alberto:**jajaJaJaJaJa,JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

Después de eso se arroja hacia el enorme ejército a toda velocidad con su espada que también estaba rodeada de un aura roja

**En otro lugar**

En la entrada del bosque eeverfree se encontraban las manes six con objetos en sus manos mirando el bosque con un poco de miedo

Twilight: - vamos chicas, no tenemos que tener miedo, tenemos nuestros tesoros de la armonía, ¿recuerdan? - dijo colocando un aparato en su cuerno

Rarity: - tienes razón querida, con ellas nadíen nos puede vencer - dijo poniendo la mano en un collar

Rainbow: - Rarity tiene Razón, nadíen nos pudo vencer con ellas ni con nuestro máximo poder - dijo sujetando dos espadas con la forma de su Cutie Mark en ambas manos

Applejack: - tienes razón dulzura - dijo colocando dos guanteletes en sus manos

Pinkie Pie: - y además tenemos la magia de Fluttershy de nuestro lado - dijo con un mazo gigante en su mano que tenía dibujado su Cutie Mark en ella

Fluttershy: - N-non lose chicas y si es peligroso - dijo temblando teniendo un báculo rosado en sus manos mientras

Twilight: - no tienes que temer Fluttershy, si la criatura es peligrosa no tienes que luchar, solo encargarte de curarnos si nos deja en un mal estado -

Fluttershy: - O-okey -

Dicho eso las chicas se adetraron al bosque en búsqueda de la criatura

**Con Fernando cara de culo digo digo con Alberto**

Este estaba sentado en un trono muy gigante con una sonrisa de demente implantada en toda su cara aún teniendo esa aura roja en su cuerpo

Frente de el estaba los cuerpos del ejército que el se enfrentó todos los golem's no tenían cabeza o una extremidad, los lobos estaban partidos a la mitad o clavados en pilares de piedra y la cabeza del gigante estaba dentro de un cráter de lava al igual que la demás partes de su cuerpo

**Nombre del usuario:**

**Alberto**

**Nivel: 29**

**Especie: Humano**

**Edad: 17**

**Inmunidad: - inmunidad a la lava/fuego nivel 3 -**

**Título: - Rey del elemento fuego/lava-**

**Tipos de magia:**

**\- Magia espiritual**

**Hp: 325/325**

**Fuerza: 335 con el la ira espartana 370**

**Defensa: 137**

**Velocidad: 215**

**Magia: 110**

**Oro: 1.2000.0000**

**Exp: 1.000.000/1.200.350**

**Habilidades pasivas:**

**\- Jungle Man nivel 3 (máximo) -**

**\- Irá espartana nivel 1 -**

**Habilidades:**

**\- Omega punch -**

**Armas:**

**\- invocation Sword -**

**Armaduras:**

**\- ninguna-**

**Inteligencia: 50**

**Suerte: 50% (máximo)**

**Inventario: 40/125**

**Elementos:**

**\- lava/Fuego -**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capítulo 1**


	5. Capítulo 4: Alberto vs Mane six

**Punto de vista: Narrador**

Alberto arrancaba lo árboles de sus raíces y los enviaba muy lejos dejando el lugar llena de destrucción, había pasado unos pocos minutos que salió de la mazmorra de lava, aún tenía esa aura roja que rodea su cuerpo y también esos ojos rojos sangre que radiava una presión asesina

Siguió arrancando árboles y los arrojaba hasta que recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mando a chocar contra tres rocas

Con enojo se recompone y mira el responsable, era una yegua anthropormofica de pelaje naranja, Melena y cola rubia y ojos verde, Alberto no le importo que tenía puesto pero mira que ella tiene puesto guantes de color dorado con dibujos de manzanas en ella y en eso aparece su panel

**Nombre: Applejack****Nivel: 24****Raza: Pony (terrestre)****Hp: 215/215****Fuerza: 200 (con guanteletes de la armonía 315)****Velocidad: 100****Defensa: 75****Magia: 34****Armas:****gauntlets of honesty****Este guanteles crea una onda expansiva que envía muy lejos a su enemigo y puede causar un gran daño**

Alberto volvió a mirar a la yegua y está al ver sus ojos rojos dio unos pasos hacia atrás por el miedo

Applejack: ¡¡Quien eres tu y que le estabas haciendo a los árboles!! (Dijo sería miran a nuestro protagonista que solo comenzó a reír como light Yagami haciendo que la yegua retroceda más)

Alberto desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de la yegua dándole una fuerte patada enviándola contra los árboles destruyendolas

Alberto se mueve a la izquierda esquivando un rayo mágico detrás de el, volteando la mirada mira a 5 yeguas quienes tenía caras serías al ver qué su amiga fue herida por el

**Nombre: Twilight Sparkle****Nivel 30****Raza: Pony (Unicornio)****Hp: 225/225****Fuerza: 125****Velocidad: 70****Defensa: 67****Magia: 1.000****Arma: desconocida**

**Nombre: Pinkie Pie****Nivel: 23****Raza: Pony (terrestre)****Hp: 200/200****Fuerza: 130****Velocidad: 210****Defensa: 59****Magia: 34****Arma:****mallet of happiness****Está arma pude provocar un terremoto impidiendo que su enemigo realize un ataque pero no a los enemigos que vuelan**

**Nombre: Rarity****Nivel: 21****Hp: 115/115****Fuerza: 200/200****Fuerza: 40****Velocidad: 69****Defensa: 38****Magia: 300****Arma:****Generous diamond****Este collar permite a la usuaria invocar una cantidad de diamantes mágicos que pueden cortar una roca con suma facilidad y también pueden envenenar al enemigo**

**Nombre: Rainbow Dash****Nivel: 27****Hp: 215/215****Fuerza: 197****Velocidad: En tierra: 100, en aire 200****Defensa: 77****Magia: 50****Arma:****Sword of Loyalty****Estás espadas pueden crear un rayo muy potente que podría quemar a su enemigo dejándolo muy herido**

**Nombre: Fluttershy****Nivel: 10****Hp: 100/100****Fuerza: 40****Velocidad: en tierra: 40, en aire: 125****Defensa: 30****Magia: 50****Arma:****Staff of kindness**

**Este Báculo puede sanar a cualquiera, también crear un campo de protección muy resistente y cuando el enemigo toque el campo recibirá una descargar eléctrica que lo dejaría inconciente aparte que también permite a la usuaria ver las estadísticas de su oponentes**

Alberto mira a las yeguas para después impulsarse hacia ellas a una gran velocidad dejando una ráfaga de aire detrás de el.

Rainbow pone sus espadas en forma de x para bloquear el golpe, pero cuando el puño de Alberto tocó sus espadas fue mandada hacia unos árboles destruidos dejándola fuera de combate

Twilight lanza un rayo mágico, Alberto lo esquiva con facilidad e intenta propinarle un golpe pero dio un gran salto esquivando 5 Diamantes de parte de Rarity que le laza más diamantes que eran bloqueados por Alberto gracias a su espada

Twilight: Fluttershy! Necesito que me des la información de su estadísticas (dijo un poco alterada y la yegua amarilla hace lo que le pide y aparece un panel color Rosa)

**Nombre: Desconocido****Edad: 17****Especie: desconocido****Nivel: 29****Hp: 310/325****Fuerza: 370****Defensa: 137****Velocidad: 215****Magia: 110****Arma:****\- invocation Sword -****Título: Rey del elemento fuego/lava****Estado: enojado (muy alto), inconciente (muy alto)**

Twilight: Espera, como que el está inconciente?, si nos está atacando y como que es un Rey?

\- debe ser que está enojado y la última no lo sé (respondió Fluttershy nerviosa y el panel se guarda)

Alberto aterriza y correr hacia Rarity a gran velocidad esquivando y bloqueando los diamantes mágicos que ella enviaba, al ya estar frente de ella lanza un golpe pero fue enviado hacia unos árboles

Al levantarse mira que la responble de eso fue Applejack que ya se recuperó, Alberto se levanta e intenta correr hacia ella pero recibió un Rayo arriba de el

**Alberto****Hp: 300/335**

Alberto mira arriba y nota que la responsable fue Rainbow Dash que tenía una cara seria para después caer en picada hacia el para darle una estocada doble, Applejack hace lo mismo corriendo hacia el preparando un puño

Alberto solo se quedó quieto y guarda su espada para después desaparecer ante los ojos de las yeguas que se detuvieron y miraron a la izquierda y derecha para encontrarlo

Rainbow Dash recibió una bola de fuego en su espalda provocando que cañera al suelo mientras las plumas de sus alas empezaban a quemarse

Applejack al percatarse de eso corre hacia su amiga, pero fue mandada hacia una roca por un golpe de Alberto, el se acerca lentamente hacia Rainbow con su espada en la mano y dibujando una sonrisa asesina

La yegua empezó a sentir mucho miedo al ver qué Alberto se acerca lentamente hacia ella con cara asesina y teniendo su espada en la mano

Twilight al ver a su amiga en aprieto toca el aparato en su cuerno y su cuerpo empezó a brillar intensamente llamando la atención de Alberto que la miraba fijamente

Cuando el brillo desapareció se podía ver a Twilight con otro traje y teniendo dos alas en su espalda

**Nombre: Twilight Sparkle****Nivel 30****Especie: Pony (Alicornio)****Hp: 225/225****Fuerza: 267****Velocidad: en tierra: 80, en aire:204****Defensa: 110****Magia: 11.000****Título: Princesa de la amistad**

Twilight mira fijamente a nuestro protagonista para después volar hacia el a gran velocidad preparando un potente rayo mágico

Alberto dio una sonrisa maliciosa para después salir disparado hacia Twilight con una bola de fuego en su mano derecha

Twilight dispara el rayo mágico y Alberto lanza la bola de fuego haciendo que los ataques choquen entre si creando una exploción y alzando una estela de humo, Alberto esto y lanza muchas bolas de fuego hacia Twilight dándole relleno

**Twilight****Hp: 190/225**

Twlight se teletransporta detras de Alberto pero recibió una patada giratoria en el departe de el que la arrojo a varios árboles dejando un rastro de tierra

**Twilight****Hp: 100/225**

Alberto mira la dirección de Rainbow Dash que estaba siendo curada por el Báculo de Fluttershy, Fluttershy se dio cuenta que Alberto la mira con esos ojos rojo sangre haciendo que se ponga muy nerviosa

Alberto dio un paso pero movio su cabeza a la izquierda esquivando un diamante de parte de Rarity llamando su atención

Rarity: Deja a mis amigas Monstruo! (exclama para después invocar más diamantes y los arrojar como proyectiles)

Alberto invoca su espada y bloquea cada Diamante de Rarity con suma facilidad pero recibió un golpe en su cara y luego una onda expansiva lo envío hacia una roca partida

Cuando Alberto se reincorpora mira que la responsable es otra vez Applejack que tenía una expresión sería

Applejack: No dejaré que toca a más de mis amigas (dijo sería para después correr hacia el)

Alberto se enoja más aumentado su fuerza gracias a la ira espartana aumentado más la aura roja

**Alberto****Fuerza: 415**

Applejack le da un puñetazo en la cara creando una onda expansiva, pero para su sorpresa Alberto no se movió de su lugar y le conecta un fuerte golpe en el abdomen haciendo que escupa saliva y dejándola inconciente

Las yeguas miraron eso con miedo, Twilight se recupera del suelo y mira a Applejack tirada en el suelo justo enfrente de Alberto y se enoja

Twilight se teletransporta detras de Alberto dándole una patada pero este la esquiva y le lanza una bola de fuego dándole en el abdomen

Twilight retrocedió con dolor al recibir la bola de fuego pero mira frente de ella y para su terror Alberto estaba apunto de darle un golpe en la cara, cierra sus ojos pero no sintió nada así que poco a poco abre los ojos y para su sorpresa delante de ella aprecio una yegua que no creyó ver aquí

Alberto mira a la yegua que detuvo su golpe con una mano, la yegua es de pelaje blanco, melena y cola casi igual al arcoiris y moviéndose como si tuviera vida propia, también tenia un par de alas y un cuerno, así es señores es nada más que la mismísima princesa Celestia

Twilight: Princesas! (dijo con alegría al ver a su Ex-mentora)

Celestia: - me alegra que tu y tus amigas estén bien (dijo con una sonrisa para después poner una expresión sería) pero ahora mí hermana y yo nos encargaremos de el (dijo celestia y con su magia lanza a Alberto por el cielo y luego recibió un potente golpe que lo azotó al suelo creando un pequeño cráter) Bien hecho Hermana (Finalizo celestia mirando al cielo viendo a una yegua de pelaje azul oscuro, melena y cola casi igual que la misma noche con estrellas hasta se podía ver constelaciones en ella y también al igual que celestia su melena y cola se movían solas) **[los personajes son anthropormoficos]**

Luna: Gracias tía (dijo con una sonrisa aterrizando a lado de Celestia).

Alberto se para del suelo y mira a ambas yeguas y su panel aparece

**Nombre: Celestia****Especie: Pony (Alicornio)****Nivel: 100****Hp: 12.000/12.000****Fuerza: 11.000****Velocidad: en tierra: 250, en aire:500****Defensa: 300****Magia: 123.000****Título: Princesa de Equestria,monarca del sol****Nombre: Luna****Nivel: 90****Hp: 11.000/11.000****Fuerza: 10.000****Velocidad: en tierra: 230, en aire:489****Defensa: 299****Magia: 121.000****Título: Princesa de Equestria, monarca de la luna**

Las princesas miraban seriamente a Alberto que estaba mirándolas con los ojos rojos sangre y aumentado un poco la aura roja

Celestia: lo sientes hermana? (preguntó a su hermana)

Luna: así es tía, esa aura roja no lo dejara razonar, tenemos que noquearlo (respondé ella y Celestia dibuja una pequeña sonrisa)

Alberto se impulsa hacia luna para darle un golpe pero antes de tocarla Celestia le propina un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándolo hacia una enorme roca dejándolo fuera de combate

**Alberto****Hp: 1/335**

Las yeguas se alegraron de que la pelea haiga acabado, Fluttershy se encargo de curar a Rainbow Dash y a Applejack, la princesa Celestia le pidió que curará a nuestro protagonista cosa que sorprendió a las yeguas pero les dijo que no correrán en peligro

Fluttershy obedeció y cura a Alberto desapareciendo las heridas provocadas por la pelea y después todas se van a su respectivo hogar, las princesas se llevaron a Alberto a Canterlot y las manes six volvieron a Ponyville pero después planearon ir a Canterlot mañana para ver qué las princesas le harán a la criatura

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4****bueno, no soy tan activo en fanfiction, ya que está aplicación no me deja poner imágenes en Wattpad, ni leer los comentarios de mis seguidores como lo hace Wattpad, si ustedes desean buscar está historia, está en Wattpad y YouTube [la cuela mí canal se llama: Dark light_233]****no prometo que estaré muy activo aquí**


End file.
